


Determined Romance

by RawrCatXD



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Toriel (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawrCatXD/pseuds/RawrCatXD
Summary: The barrier had finally been broken, the monsters had been freed. Frisk had even managed to save someone else. Everything was almost perfect, but something had to be done...





	Determined Romance

**Author's Note:**

> UWAHHHH. After ages, I finally decided to write an Undertale fanfic. This is the second fanfic I've done so apologies if it is a little trash. Pls leave a review and tell me how I can improve. Thank you :3

The sun started to disappear behind the vast green forest. The beautiful mix of orange and yellow radiating on the horizon while darkness began to obscure the sky. 

This was where her journey ended. The gloomy dark cave resided behind her. The same cave where they escaped with everyone. Where the barrier had finally been shattered with Asriel’s help. He was gone for good. Frisk limply swung her legs as she sat on the ledge, small clouds of dust forming around her. She still wore the same blue and purple striped jumper. It wasn’t as immaculate as it once had been. You could see where the monsters had struck her. Thankfully Toriel had been able to fix it once they left Mt Ebott. 

The wind gently brushed past her. Frisk’s normal stoic expression faltered briefly. So much had happened. She had done so many horrible things that she could never let her friends know about. It was necessary. They would understand, but still. There are some things they are better off not knowing. She had gone through that mountain so many times, she began to lose count. Despite her efforts, she had never managed to save Asriel however, she did save someone else. A small curve formed at the edges of her mouth as she remembered. So many runs, so many murders, so many of her own deaths. But it was worth it. Despite everything, it was still her. Staring off into the night sky, Frisk felt her eyelids grow heavy. How long had she been sitting here? Time seemed non-existent whenever she came here. Dust had completely coated her by this point. Letting out a sigh, she brushed off whatever dirt she could before getting ready to head down the mountain.

“Toriel and the others must be starting to get worried” Frisk mused to herself.

The quiet sound of footsteps startled her. Eyes darting from side to side, scanning the area.

“Who’s there?” Frisk called out fearlessly. After all the battles she had fought and all the times she had died, her sense of fear had started to die too. Not that she would stay dead anyway.

“I figured I would find you here”.

The voice was familiar, Frisk eased up, letting out a breath of relief.

“Hey Chara, were you wondering why I was out so late or something.?”

“Yup, something like that anyway. You probably have a lot on your mind given everything you’ve been through. Three months since you freed the monsters. Feels like yesterday huh.” Chara muttered, a small smirk spreading on her face.

Frisk sat back down on the ledge, patting the space next to her for Chara. They sat by each other in silence for a few moments. 

“It’s so beautiful and tranquil, I see why you come up here so often.” Chara viewed the scenery as though it were her first time seeing it.

“I remember when I first climbed the mountain, I can tell you first hand that the view hasn’t changed a bit.” Chara added.

Some moments passed. The silence wasn’t awkward, just peaceful, not wanting to interrupt it.

Chara chuckled to herself, “still as talkative as ever Frisk”

“Do you still remember when we first met?”

Frisk was a little off put. In order to save Chara, she had to find her. And the only run where she could do that was the genocide run. It took so many tries. She should have grown numb to the killing, but she never did. The betrayed look on her friends still haunted her. 

“Everyone deserves to be happy. I know what you did, I knew all about you. Ruthless, sadistic, completely heinous but even so, I believed you could change. We could all be happy together. I’d like to think I was right. We’re happy aren’t we?” Frisk began to trail off near the end till it became an incomprehensible mumble. 

“I never thought I would experience this feeling ever again. I don’t deserve you. I am forever indebted to you. To suffer for someone like me, who you don’t even know personally and even give up a part of your soul. You truly are something.” Chara replied with genuine gratefulness in her voice.

The wind was starting to howl now, the air was growing colder. Chara hopped closer to Frisk, wrapping an arm around her waist, leaning on her. Frisk returned the embrace.

“It felt wrong without you. Maybe it was our determination, or some other thing but I needed you here with us. With me.” Frisk’s voice grew even more serious with every sentence.

“These three months sure have flown by. I’ve really learnt a lot about you Frisk, you helped me change. I can’t believe I hurt you. Tortured you over and over again. Savouring your screams as your blood flooded the place. Yet you still held no resent.” Chara’s voice was starting to crack, tears were beginning to well up in her eyes before streaming down her face, falling into the abyss below.

“I’m so sorry Frisk.”

Frisk’s hold around Chara tightened.

“That wasn’t you. It doesn’t matter anymore. I know you have changed. I’m glad I did it. If I hadn’t, I never would have met you. I mean the real you.” Frisk was giggling to herself now. She began wiping the tears from Chara’s face.

They stared into each other’s eyes, taking in the moment. 

Chara cupped her hands around Frisk’s cheeks, still sniffling weakly, allowing the warmth to spread among them before suddenly pressing her lips against Frisk’s. They held like this for a few seconds before Frisk pulled away, wide eyed, mouth agape.

Chara wore a worried expression. She began to stutter apologetically, “Frisk, I am so sorry. Please I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking I just…”

The words were starting to get caught in her throat. Her face had gone completely red. She started to regret ever leaving Mt Ebott.

Before Chara could say anything else, she was interrupted by a warm pair of lips against hers. Chara’s hands gradually positioned themselves around the others waist while Frisk limply hung hers around Chara’s neck. Neither could suppress their moans. Chara’s tongue started to poke and press against Frisk’s closed lips which hesitantly gave way. Their tongues danced around the other, both moaning more intensely as it went on. Finally, Frisk broke the kiss.

Both were completely out of breath, faces burning brightly enough to ignore the harsh freezing wind.

“So”, Chara started, “That was… unexpected.”

“I’ve felt this way for a while y’know, but considering these… circumstances, I didn’t want to damage our relationship. I didn’t think you would feel the same way.” Frisk said, with a slightly solemn tone.

“Oh, is that why you spent so much time trying to save me?” Chara slyly laughed at her just to receive an unamused glare back.

“Anyway”, Chara continued, “I wish you had said something sooner, do you know how long it took to muster the courage to do that?” Frisk was chuckling, Chara soon followed. It had been a long time since they had been this happy together. The last time was when they finally left Mt Ebott, sitting in this exact spot.

“Why do I love her? Someone so different from me, yet, I don’t think I could have it any other way. Maybe it was how no one had ever shown so much determination in helping me. Maybe it was her charming, almost comic, way of flirting.” Chara pondered to herself, grinning from ear to ear, it was like a dream come true after all. “How could someone so perfect love someone like me? Oh well, it’s not like it really matters right now.” 

“Hey Frisk?”

“Yeah?”

Chara leaned closer to her and firmly planted a kiss on her forehead.

“I love you”

The voice was no more than a whisper. So hushed, Frisk almost hadn’t heard it.

Letting out a sigh, hands intertwined, staring up into the night sky, counting the stars.

One chapter had ended, as such, a new one had just begun.


End file.
